The invention relates generally to a building construction system and more particularly to a prefabricated and fire retardant system of modular component units for rapid construction of houses and buildings.
Those skilled in the art are aware of the many attempts to make prefabricated homes and buildings primarily, probably, because of the high cost of housing. For that reason, many attempts have been made to produce prefabricated or module type homes either out of plastic or of other more conventional wood frame materials. Some earlier systems tried to utilize too large sections, and it was found that prefabricated components of larger than 4.times.8 foot dimensions is not easily handled. In some cases, the modular sections were bare of facing on the inside and only had sheathing on the outside which, of course, required siding. Such houses were almost as expensive as conventional construction. Plastic module systems for whatever the reasons involved have neither been really accepted for residential type construction. Additionally, with conventional construction, foundations had to be laid out with absolute dimensional accuracy. Accordingly, there has been an urgent need for a low cost component or modular system utilizing more conventional materials such as 2.times.4 framing and plywood.